monkeymanusafandomcom-20200215-history
Ape Boy USA
'*CRAP!*' "This Page is important and in is need of help. Please write what you know about this subject!" Childhood Ape Boy was born on the planet Crosukk, a planet far away from Earth, to Geno and Kayen Boy. He was trained in the arts of a warrior by Jaren Jan. When Jaren took him from his parents, he was devistated. But he became the most powerful being on Crosukk when he was trained. He fought in his first battle at age 12. He realized was being tested when his oppenent "accidentally" tripped and let Ape Boy win. He passed his test and moved on to the next level: Hero in Training. He was taught that when he moved away from his home, he would hold great power, but his body would shrink. The Boy boy was excited and became hungry for power. Jaren could not control him. Ape Boy left the planet and landed on Earth, becoming more powerful than ever. He tried to control lightning, but he ended up getting struck. He lived a painful life until the age of 16, when Jaren found him in his hiding place. Like Jaren had told him, Ape Boy's body shrunk to the size of a six-year-old. He was still very angry and ran away into the city. When Jaren tracked him down again, Ape Boy murdered him. Just weeks after this event, Ape Boy met James, a young man will special, lizard-like powers. James taught Ape Boy about the good side, and explained that evil powers aren't really as powerful as good ones. Life As A Hero After getting turned back to the light side by his friend, James, Ape Boy became the hero of his town, New City. He and James (his sidekick) fought evil together. After acquiring the help of Ben Graffiti, they became the most powerful team in the country. Years passed, and James became power hungry. As he got older and his body grew stronger, more superpowers entered into him. Ape Boy tried to remind James of what had happened to him, but James wouldn't listen. James later convinced Ben to also turn to the darkside, leaving Ape Boy alone. He went into hiding for twenty years. His body never grew, and he never aged. The New Sidekick After Ben and James had split up, James left to the suburban part of town, searching for new sources of power. He found a young girl named Jane, and sensed lots of power in her. He kidnapped her and took her to a far away place. Monkey Man USA, another superhero, rescued Jane and took her to safety. Ape Boy heard about these events and went out to search for Lizard Guy. He found him in dark palace and led him to a powerful potion. After gaining Lizard Guy's trust, Ape Boy revealed that it was him and chased Lizard Guy around the city. They met up with Monkey Man and Jane (now called Banana Girl) and began to fight. After the battle, Monkey Man joined up with Lizard Guy and became partners. They called themselves the American Apes, and together, they fought crime for the rest of their lives.